Monochrome
by Primi-tan
Summary: "I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world." Liz takes measures to avoid an unnecessary breakdown. Kidd/Liz, drabble-ish.


**A/N:** This resulted from a chat with a good friend of mine. She pointed out something odd in the episode regarding Kidd's battle with two clowns.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater. The series rightfully belongs to Atsushi Okubo.

XXXXXXXX

Monochrome

On a day when the sun was hidden behind the veil of gray clouds, making false promises of a downpour for their desert oasis, she goes looking for him to inform him that lunch is ready, hoping he hasn't gotten up to any antics. Come to think of it, Liz hadn't seen him all morning, either.

Kidd's shut away in his room, giving himself carpal tunnel syndrome via a canvas that's coated in black and white and gray. He's perched on a stool and a paintbrush so very meticulously and carefully travels across the textured surface.

He desk he sits at is organized perfectly, which doesn't surprise her. Two pallets on either side of him duel brushes of the same size and length sitting in cups, two cups of water, Liz see's he's surrounded himself in symmetry. She wonders if it took him all morning to organize this, because he isn't too far into the painting.

She approaches from behind to watch him in silence, and she see's that there are three colors Kidd is using, simple and aligned in order from dark to light, white to black with gray in the center

However, when she stops right behind him, and she can tell he knows she's there, her eyes fall to the left, to the three tubes of black, gray, and white, and the to the right, where the order is broken by the tubes of black, dull blue, and white.

There's a bit of blue already blurred with the gray and the white and the black, in uneven swirls.

Perhaps he'd gotten them mixed up when Patti came back from the store bearing all kinds of paints.

She should be surprised that he hasn't freaked out yet, but she watches with curiousity as he picks up the tube of dull blue and squirts a tiny drop onto one of the pallets, and then the other. It hits her after a moment.

Liz clears her throat, hoping not to startle him and break his concentration, and his head turns from his artwork to her. He seems relaxed, which she takes as a good sign.

"Lunch is ready." She informs him.

"Thank you, Liz. If you would be so kind as to give me a moment the finish this side, I will join you momentarily." His attention returns to his painting, and she takes the liberty to figure out how to break it to him.

If he finishes without realizing, she has a gut feeling that, after he puts it up, Black*Star will point it out next time they have a party and Kidd will throw a fit.

"Hey umm..." She begins. "I see a mistake you may wanna fix."

"What?" Kidd jumps in his seat, spinning around to look at her and then look at the painting, examining it closely and frantically. Liz places two calming hands on his shoulders.

"I can help." The demon gun offers, and she reaches over to grasp his hand, which still holds a paintbrush.

"Ah, Liz, that's not-"

"Trust me Kidd." She tells him, moving him and the brush to rinse it off, and then coat the bristles in gray.

"Where do you see the mistakes?"

"Well..." She bites her lip. "Right here."

The blue is there on the right and the left, mixed with the gray and she guides his hand slowly across the canvas, the brush strokes slow and even to cover the slowly drying blue. It vanishes under the fresh paint and the picture has not a single splash of brighter color in it.

"They're gone." Liz informs him, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"But what were the mistakes?" He turns an inquiring eye to her.

"That's not gray." She tells him, pointing to the other bottle. A long silence follows this.

"Oh." Kidd realizes.

"Lemmie get you the right color." She turns and leaves for Patti's room.

Thankfully the younger Thompson has not yet used her paints, and she plucks the other gray tube of from the plastic bag and returns to Kidd's room to see him holding the gray and blue, examining them both closely, looking between one and the other.

She knows he can't see the difference between them.

"Here." She says to him, taking the dull blue from his hand and replacing it with the other gray. Kidd gives them both a long look.

"Thank you, Liz."

"It's nothing." She reassures him. "Now get your butt off that seat before you get carpal tunnel syndrome and let's go eat lunch. I'm starved."

He lets out a low chuckle, placing both paints back on the table and rises up to follow.

XXXXXXXX

**A/N:** Eh, probably not canon, but still, I wonder. Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
